


El Costo.

by LilithArtem



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1910s, Louisiana Voodoo vibe, Murder, Voodoo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:56:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithArtem/pseuds/LilithArtem
Summary: Al es un chico que ha descubierto un nuevo mundo en el barrio francés pero todo conocimiento tiene un costo.
Kudos: 1





	El Costo.

—El costo, es el valor sacrificado para la obtención de algo, que logra beneficios presentes o futuros.

**Sábado, 5 de junio de 1917.**

Al veía con atención el aparador que reflejaba sus cabellos y ojos castaños, piel trigueña y de complexión delgada y alargada. El aparador estaba lleno con hierbas y botellas que parecían contener brebajes de colores varios de dudosa procedencia, artefactos algo extraños pero que intentaban dar un aspecto "mágico" algo que a simple vista lo compraría una persona ingenua o urgida.

La tienda que a simple vista podía pasar por cualquier hierberia de tercera, sin pena ni gloria como tantas otras en el lugar, pero está vendía algo en especial, algo que no esperarás encontrar ahí y eso era conocimiento.

El barrio francés era bien conocido como el centro de la magia de Nueva Orleans dónde tú podías encontrar exactamente lo que necesitabas si lo sabías buscar, y él ahora se encontraba justo enfrente del lugar donde estaba lo que él buscaba.

—Madame Marie Laveau– leyó el nombre de la tienda, hace unos de días había logrado escuchar el nombre de ese lugar, de un par de hombres que hablaban en la cafetería donde trabajaba su madre, mientras él le ayudaba a limpiar algunas mesas cercanas a ellos, el par de hombres habían mencionado que el dueño del lugar ya era bastante mayor y había empezado a buscar quien realizará sus "encargos" y al parecer este le había ofrecido a uno de ellos un libro que le ayudaría a poder entrar en la práctica vudú.

Un tabú para todos, nadie hablaba de ello en voz alta, pero solían recurrir al barrió francés en secreto cuando lo necesitaban, era muy común ver autos lujosos entrar al barrio y salir tan rápido como les fuese posible.

Su madre alguna ocasión denominó al vudú como el conocimiento del Demonio, ella era una mujer sumamente cristiana y temerosa de Dios. Aún que para él Dios y sus promesas vacías no era algo que le pareciera particularmente atractivo. Él quería que viviese una vida de limitaciones y privaciones para después morir y olvidar toda pizca de sí mismo y pasar la eternidad, alabado a un creador narcisista...

También había escuchado aquellos hombres que lo único que necesitaba para conseguir aquel libro, eran los dientes de alguien que hubiera muerto de manera violenta, y él ya había pensado en cómo obtenerlos.

El periódico de esa mañana había publicado que se había encontrado al culpable del asesinato de un hombre que había sido encontrado en un callejón molido a golpes hasta la muerte con múltiples fracturas y heridas y del cual de presumía que la causa de su muerte había sido por causas pasionales, esté había sido enterrado en el cementerio Saint Louis hacia apenas unos días, ese hombre calificaba dentro de los requisitos, solo tendría que esperar a que llegara el anochecer...

Escuchó la puerta del local rechinar y vio como una mujer joven de rubios cabellos algo robusta y con ropas que dejaban ver qué era de una buena posición económica salir de forma discreta guardando un frasco pequeño en su bolsa de mano, seguida por un hombre mayor y regordete que le agradecía la visita que esperaba volver a verla. Este hombre se detuvo en la entrada del local para ver cómo está subía a un auto y se arrancaba.

—Y tu mocoso que haces ahí si no comprarás nada desaparece – el hombre volvió hacia él, abandonado su tono de voz amable de hace unos momentos para que se tornará más áspera y seca como a quien los años de cigarros y bebida repercute.

Al lo miro atento para identificarlo la próxima vez que lo viera después de todo era una cita ya programada, Al ante el comentario, solo se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta para sonreír y dirigirse a su próximo turno en la cafetería _"Carl's"_ sólo esperaba que las propinas de esa tarde fueran decentes.

[• • •]

El clima se sentía con un calor chicloso que hacía que la ropa se sintiera por demás incómoda y el reloj marcaba pasadas las 11 de la noche su madre seguramente llevaría más de media hora dormida, empezó a tomar la mochila que había empacado previamente con un par de pinzas, fósforos, una lámpara y un frasco para depositar los dientes.

Abrió la ventana con algo de dificultad esperando no despertar a su madre, saliendo con algo de torpeza era la primera vez hacía algo como eso, cuando por fin estuvo a fuera se dirigió a las rosas del jardín delantero dónde había dejado olvidada «escondida» una pala.

Avanzó varias cuadras tomando tantos callejones y calles oscuras como le era posible evitando en ser visto por alguien, después de todo ver a un chico con una pala en medio de la noche por mucho que sea menor seguía siendo sospechoso...

Llego finalmente a la entrada del cementerio y vio hombre ya entrado en años, sus cabellos blancos y sus evidentes arrugas daban fe de eso y quién probablemente se trataba del guardia del cementerio, aunque se veía que se encontraba bajo el efecto de un par de tragos alcohol, y parecía estar hablando a la nada.

Buscó una de las bardas más alejadas para lanzar la pala por arriba de esta primero y después saltarla con algunas dificultades cayendo de golpe en el césped, más no hizo ruido de queja alguna, no había saltado y golpeado para ser descubierto por un quejido.

El empezó a recorrer el camino de concreto que permitía a los visitantes no molestar las tumbas, avanzó por esté en busca de la zona que parecía más nueva, aún que en su mayor parte pudo divisar tumbas bastante viejas incluso algunas cuantas estaban a punto de colapsar debido al mal estado, estás le daban al cementerio un aspecto macabro al lugar y bastante espeluznante eso último también pensaba del barrio francés en algunas ocasiones, algunas criptas y monumentos de gran belleza de las familias más pudientes que daban el toque final de misterio.

Aquel escenario le hizo cuestionarse a sí mismo su falta de miedo normalmente los chicos de su edad e incluso algunos adultos temían rondar en las cercanías del cementerio, pero para él estaba resultando relajante como quien diera un paseo por el parque aún que este fuera de muerte... hacia algún tiempo lo había notado él era diferente al resto.

Después de varios minutos de caminata se encontró con una serie de tumbas más recientes en las que aún el césped no cubría la tierra y empezó a revisar las inscripciones de las lápidas una a una en busca de la que necesitaba hasta finalmente la encontró, solo tenía inscrito el nombre, fecha de nacimiento y muerte sin ningún tipo de epitafio, seguramente no sería alguien extrañado en vida.

Dejo la mochila que había estado cargando hasta ese momento y encendido la lámpara para iluminarse, y procedió a tomar la pala y hundirla en la tierra, que aún se podía sentir un tanto suelta, con cada palada sentía que está calaba en sus manos y provocaba cierto ardor por el esfuerzo, además del sudor que empezaba a formarse en él, no era algo a lo que estuviese acostumbrado, agradecía que la tierra aún se encontraste bastante suelta.

Transcurrió algunos minutos entre sacar tierra y tomar un ligero descansó para recuperar oxígeno topó la pala con la madera del féretro, procedió a quitar con sus manos la poca tierra suelta que un le faltaba. Cuando estuvo listo para abrir el féretro contuvo el aire sabía que lo que estaba adentro olía mal incluso podía sentir el ligero olor a putrefacción atrás vez de la madera.

En el momento que lo abrió el olor de la putrefacción se intensificó haciéndole dar un par de arcadas, le tomo algún momento reincorporarse, cuando lo logro, acercó su mano a la boca del cadáver para abrirla, el rigor del cadáver había desaparecido y ahora se sentía más como un pedazo de carne frío, tomo las pinzas entre las manos y abrió más la boca del cadáver para tener mayor visibilidad.

Introdujo las pinzas y podía sentir el ligero choque de estás con el resto de los dientes, conservaba su mayoría a excepción de un par que habían sido por piezas de oro. Tomo el primer diente con las pinzas y procedió a retirarlo, a pesar de no estarlo tomando directamente podía sentir el desprendimiento de estos del carné, y vio como un líquido viscoso, mal oliente y pútrido empezó a salir de donde se encontraba con anterioridad.

Cuando ya estuvo fuera colocó el diente dentro del frasco para proseguir con su tarea de sacar el restó, se manchó las manos en repetidas ocasiones de aquel líquido oscuro y viscoso que presumía era sangre que pudo quedar alojada en el cuerpo por los hematomas, sacó todos y cada uno de los dientes incluyendo los de oro.

Cuando por fin terminó vio el frasco lleno de dientes, se sintió ligeramente satisfecho, algo parecido a un sentimiento de orgullo y su rostro dibujo una sonrisa oscura.

Procedió a cerrar el ataúd para empezar a rellenarlo con ya tierra que había sacado, para dejarlo exactamente como antes, terminó, aunque no sabía exactamente qué hora era, pero podía intuir que ya era bastante tarde tomo todas sus cosas para colocarlas en la mochila y marcharse de ahí, intentaría comprar un reloj para la próxima vez. Salió del cementerio está vez por la puerta que dejaba ver al guardia ya dormido en una silla, probablemente hacia buen rato.

Caminó nuevamente con la pala en mano entre la calles y callejones oscuros, pero está vez hacía el barrio francés, llegó nuevamente al frente de la tienda y tocó repetidas veces la puerta, lo dejo de hacer hasta escuchar pasos viniendo del interior que hacían rechinar la madera.

La puerta se abrió y dejo ver nuevamente a ese hombre culiso que desprendía un fuerte olor a alcohol barato y su rostro reflejaba haber estado durmiendo.

—¿Qué demonios quieres? ¿Por qué tocas mi puerta a estas horas maldito mocoso? – habló el hombre con una voz áspera y enfadada, que dejaba oler un mal aliento.

Al no dijo nada, deposito la mochila en el suelo y de limitó a sacar el frasco que contenía los dientes — Estos son los dientes de un hombre golpeado hasta morir, quiero el libro...– su tono de voz era más de exigencia más que cualquier otra cosa.

El hombre los vio un par de segundos antes se empezar a reír a carcajadas sosteniendo su estómago, tomo el frasco de la mano de Al para después observarlos con más detenimiento sin dejar la mueca de burla —Con estás porquerías no tendrás nada a cambió mocoso, si quieres algo a cambio trae cosas de Calidad, no estás porquerías dijo mientras lo barrio con sus ojos — Aunque un mocoso no será capaz, regresa a casa niño este lugar no es para ti– el hombre soltó una carcajada más para arrojar el frasco dónde se hallaban los dientes rompiéndolo en cientos de pedazos esparciendo los dientes en el suelo para después darse la vuelta.

Aquello hizo encolerizar, más no grito, no mostró una mueca de enfado, no pronunció palabra alguna y se limitó agacharse y tomar un colmillo entre sus dedos que había quedado justo al lado de su zapato de ala, el cual aún tenía restos de la tierra del cementerio.

Al tomó la pala del piso de un momento a otro la impacto contra la cabeza regordete hombre, quien cayó al piso retorciéndose del dolor, el rostro de Al reflejo una sonrisa oscura y alargada... Sombría.

Tomó al hombre que aún se retorcía en el suelo y lo arrastró al interior del establecimiento cuidando de no ser visto, este intentaba levantarse. Dio un golpe tras otro y con cada uno era más sencillo, todos en distintas partes de su cuerpo haciéndole gemir de dolor e intentar protegerse.

Cuando vio que esté estaba casi inconsciente al punto de la muerte, Al detuvo los golpes de la pala e hizo que este se volcara boca arriba, y tomó las pinzas que aún tenían rastros de la carne y sangre descompuesta del cadáver que había profanado, y las coloco en uno de los dientes del hombre y lo estiró sin esperar que este estuviera consciente del dolor que iba a sufrir saco de un jalón el primer diente de la boca del hombre haciendo que este gimiera e intentará retorcer su adolorido y casi inerte cuerpo.

La sangre no tardó en brotar de las encías del hombre, haciendo que Al sintiera un sentimiento de excitación y emoción. Prosiguió a retirar uno a uno de los dientes haciendo que sus manos se tiñeran de rojo por la sangre al igual que sus ropas. Cuando hubo sacado todo el hombre solo balbuceaba cosas que él no era capaz de entender y no le interesaba hacerlo, el hombre tenía un rostro suplicante.

Al se alejó del cuerpo del hombre para observar a su alrededor y en el mostrador cercano encontró una abrecartas y lo tomo entre sus manos, jugueteando con el entre ellas de forma de que el hombre en el piso lo viera haciéndole balbucear en intentar negar con su cabeza mientras gruesas lágrimas escurrieron por sus ojos, lo que provocó un regocijo en el estómago de Al

El finalmente se agachó a dónde se encontraba el hombre quien lo vio con desesperación y terror, dirigió su mano al cuello de éste y lo paso lentamente haciendo que la piel se divierta gracias a su filo, para que la sangre empezará a brotar del cuello. Su satisfacción ante la escena era incomparable incluso más que la del hombre del callejón... Ese pobre diablo solo había tenido la mala suerte de interponerse en el camino de un simple _«mocoso»_...

Se retiró del cuerpo y se adentró al local con cuidado entro al baño y lavo sus manos lo mejor que pudo evitando manchar más de lo necesario, nunca le había gustado ser una persona sucia, para después secar sus manos.

Rebuscó un poco entre las cosas de aquel viejo hombre y encontró el libro que había estado buscando en uno de los estantes interiores, su cubierta era de un cuero negro y cocido a mano que a simple vista tenía ya más de 100 años.

Se acercó nuevamente al cuerpo y formó una sonrisa irónica y pronunció —Yo he pagado el costo Señor, los dientes de una persona con una muerte violenta era lo que usted pedía – tomo uno de los molares del hombre y se lo dejo caer en el rostro —creo que usted los considerará de mayor calidad...–

Empacó el libro y tomó sus cosas cuidando no dejar nada, para salir de la ya inútil tienda, aunque se detuvo en el umbral de esta y vio sus manos.

Debería empezar a usar guantes para no mancharse a la próxima...

**Author's Note:**

> Primera publicación 06/Diciembre/2019 Wattpad. 
> 
> Hola! Bueno el nombre del título y demás vienen mis proyectos finales en la universidad, tenía la cabeza algo saturada pero la palabra "costo" desató todo en mi cabeza.
> 
> Este relato corto salió de mi otro fic "Human" en su tercer capítulo "Dream" una especie de spin-off y mi deseo de extenderlo y detallar un poco más, está vez dejando a un lado el género del romance (Smut/Lemmon) he intentar algo nuevo.
> 
> Y por otro lado... El nombre de la tienda es un nombre de una persona que realmente existo Madame Marie Laveau fue una mujer afroestadounidense, practicante de vudú, nacida en Nueva Orleans vivió entre 1794 a 1881 también es conocida como "La viuda París" ó"La reina del vudú"
> 
> El Cementerio Saint Louis es una locación real también :D en este caso es el No. 2. cercano al barrio Francés, donde en mi cabeza (Headcanon) ambas ubicaciones estarían cercanas al barrio donde vivía Alastor.
> 
> Muchas gracias por haber leído espero que lo disfrutarás ;)


End file.
